


Darkroom

by Effervescentsoda



Series: Midnight Memories [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Despair, F/F, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effervescentsoda/pseuds/Effervescentsoda
Summary: On Jabberwock Island, whilst its inhabitants sleep, the nefarious virus responsible for everything makes some midnight visits.





	

Mahiru lay in her bed. Disheartened and unnerved at this entire island situation, let alone Byakuya's murder and Teruteru's execution mere hours before. The island's weather was  difficult to contend with and, as such, Mahiru lay in naught but her underwear. Despite the lack of clothes, her sweat still left her feeling clammy and unclean. This only added to her list of reasons as to why her sleep has been so restless. Much time passed with little change in her predicament. Then... a peculiar feeling... A prickling at the back of her neck... On instinct, she rolled over and opened her eyes...

A girl. Just standing there, smiling somewhat maliciously. She was rather tall with cherry-blonde twintails. Her purplish-black top was open, revealing a black and red bra which barely contained her massive cleavage. Her black and white, only partially done up, tie hung past her incredibly short, chequered skirt. A pair of laced-up boots completed the ensemble. This sudden appearance of another being within her room left Mahiru utterly bewildered. This girl seemed to briefly flicker into static as if she were a malfunctioning hologram. Most strangely, Mahiru couldn't shake the feeling that she was familiar...

She didn't object much as the girl moved closer. Her mind was screaming at her to do something, anything. Something else, however, was telling her that everything would be okay...

"Upupupu... You're such a cutie~ I hate it so much!" said the girl, her hand rising to stifle her giggle."I'm just going to... get familiar with some of my disciples..." Not much of what the girl said registered to Mahiru.

She climbed onto the bed, disheveling the sheets further. Mahiru continued to lay there dumbfounded. As the girl's aroma enveloped her, an even greater sense of nostalgia niggled at the back of her mind. The girl's soft lips met Mahiru's without protest.

Her mind imploded from the sensations. Not only the arousal, comfort and confusion brought by this random visit from a random girl. But also... terror. Sheer insanity. Despair. Memories welled up of blood and ash and misery. A plague of hopelessness encompassing and smothering the world. All of which lead to pure euphoria for her and her ilk, devoid of rhyme, reason and rationality, which only pushed her further into darkness. A name finally came to mind. "Junko..." Mahiru said as the girl's lips separated from her own.

Her body finally sprung to life as she embraced Junko in a hug, burying her face into her bosom. Junko returned the embrace.

"Don't get too excited... Geez..." Junko said, blushing. "You won't even remember that this happened..." She followed, returning to her malicious grin.   

Mahiru joyously submitted to Junko. She lay down once more as Junko lay atop her and started to fondle her modest breasts. She ran her slender fingers along the underside of her, said, breasts and slowly teased each of her nipples. Their lips connected again and Junko's tongue shot forward and dominated. Saliva increased as hearts raced. Mahiru's small gasps of pleasure were beyond erotic. One of Junko's teasing hands slowly ran down her navel to meet the hem of the black and white polka dot panties she wore. She slipped under. She felt a brief tuft of hair before she found the sweet spot. The lovebud adorning the rest of her gorgeous pussy. She ran her fingers down her clitoris. Mahiru's kissing immediately intensified. Her breathing hitched as her muffled moans rang out louder. Her fingers began to gently caress her adorable clit. Occasionally daring to pinch.

Junko's kissing grew sloppier as her will to restrain herself waned. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel that assured paradise. And so, her fingers moved down and became familiar with her awaiting labia. Her index and ring fingers traced the sides as her middle finger cautiously ventured within. Feeling the wet, welcoming tightness of Mahiru's pussy, she quickly added her index finger. Despite how wonderfully tight she was, the sheer slickness of her walls easily accommodated the following ring finger. With three fingers in, her thumb returned to casually stroke the pleasure-producing nub atop her spread slit. Her three fingers rhythmically and strongly begun pumping in and out. With each thrust, Mahiru grew needier, hotter and wetter. Junko broke off their kiss as to gaze at her toy's face. Flushed skin and watery eyes. Her tongue lolled out as flecks of saliva dripped down. Junko used her free hand to push Mahiru's hand against the bedpost. A digital flash later and Mahiru was handcuffed. Without protest, Junko did the same to the other hand. Mahiru was so close to her orgasm and she knew it. Just as Mahiru was upon the precipice of ecstasy, she pulled out.

Now it was Junko's turn to feel ecstasy. The look of utter suffering on Mahiru's face as she was denied her climax sent her soul aflutter. She began making animalistic cries as she bucked her hips for friction. She somehow had enough of a grasp on herself to try and bend her leg so she could rub her pussy with her toes. Junko easily put a stop to this by grabbing and forcing both feet into cuffs.

"No! Please! I need it!" She cried desperately. Her eyes became vibrant red as her own suffering brought her even more pleasure.

"Upupupu~" Junko laughed in response. Her face and hairstyle changed into a more adorable form. "You're so cute..." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Then her expression became wrought with fury. "It's fucking disgusting! God, you're a fucking whore!" Anger gave way to melancholy. "It's just so sad how needy you are. It really bums me out..." She said, playing with her hair and crying. "Oh well! My turn!" She said, turning into a somewhat standard form. In a flash, her clothes and accessories disappeared.

Mahiru finally stopped writhing in need. She was mesmerized by Junko's flawless body. Her curves. Her complexion. Her bare breasts. Every inch of skin was worthy of worship. Junko climbed atop Mahiru's face and gave her access to her perfect, shaven pussy. As soon as her sweet, oozing honeypot was within range of Mahiru's wriggling tongue, the photographer began her feast.

"My, you're a hungry shutterbug, aren't you?" Junko said, both teasingly and erotically. Mahiru's misty eyed look was all the response she could give. Her tongue had spread the delectable folds of Junko's pussy. As she explored and tasted the dark void, Junko stared grinding against Mahiru's face. She closed her eyes as pleasure ran through her. She used her hands to fondle and play with her own breasts. Every rough, sloppy lick of Mahiru's bristly tongue set her nerves alight. A thought flickered through Mahiru's mind. Before she could even entertain the idea of depriving Junko of an orgasm, Junko eyes snapped open. She roughly grabbed the back Mahiru's head and quickly jammed her tongue as deep as possible. Before Mahiru could react, Junko came. Copious vaginal lubricant overwhelmed her taste palate. As Junko stood up, flecks continued to rain down.

"You're were so good!~" She said, her face also flushed. Mahiru gulped as much of the juice as she could. "Of course, you swallowd every drop of my nasty juices. You love it, don't you? Who'd 've known you were such a slut" She knelt between Mahiru's spread legs. "You think I love you... You think I care..." She laughed. "But all you are is my toy. You're not even worthy of being called a slave." She used a single finger to probe the rim of Mahiru's asshole."In fact, you're nothing but a fuck toy... A puppet for me to do whatever I please with." She gave Mahiru's pussy a few slow licks. It seemed she was turned on enough... "Well puppet, let me fill you up..."

"I-" Mahiru began.

"Shhhh..." Junko shushed."A whore like you will love this next part..."

A bright flash between Junko's beautiful thighs later, and a hefty, gorgeous girlcock stood erect.

Mahiru absentmindedly licked her lips as desire still ruled over logic in her thoughts. She stared in bliss as Junko moved closer and continued teasing her soaked pussy. Junko slid in just the tip and Mahiru finally found her voice.

"Junko... Master... It's so big... It's already so good..."

"I told you to shut it and you still speak? Fine then... Let me hear you scream..." With a single thrust she slid the entirety of her girth inside Mahiru. As she entered, she grew her cock to monstrous size.

Mahiru's ecstasy-ridden scream of pain was everything Junko wanted it to be."Too big! Too big..." She yelled out between pained breaths.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked it big?" Junko laughed. She eagerly started thrusting. As she kept fucking Mahiru, her writhing only increased in intensity. Her sheer moist softness caused Junko to actually lose herself a little... The photographer's pussy still hugged Junko's gargantuan shaft so tightly that Junko just couldn't stop fucking her.

"Beg for me!" Junko shouted, wanting to hear her neediness again.

"Master, please... I need you! I need you to fuck me... Fill me... Stuff me... Ruin me! Cream me! Please!  Your love! Your despair! Your seed! Your babies! Whatever you want! You are all I need, master. So, please! Cum inside me and make me cum!." Mahiru vehemently shouted as every nerve inside her twitched in euphoria. As numb and sore as her pussy was, the feeling of Junko's cock alone was all she needed.

Throughout Mahiru's shouting, Junko kept speeding up. Losing herself completely in how good it was. For the first time in so long, she stopped paying attention to suffering, yet she wasn't bored. She climaxed. Ropes of her thick, white seed filled Mahiru's depths. Her massive cock just kept pumping cum. After it filled every millimetre of Mahiru's pussy and womb, it rushed out along her shaft and burst out onto her pelvis. It dripped down and stained the bed sheets. Even though she had such a powerful orgasm, she just kept thrusting. Finally Mahiru came. All the tension that had been building inside her finally released itself. Even though she was already filled with cum, her pussy juice still flowed out and mixed  with Junko's love juices. Suddenly, her restraints had came undone. Junko pulled out and flipped her over into a doggy-style.

"Such a cute ass.." Junko said as she stroked a cheek."I'm sure my cum's good enough lubricant, right?" Before Mahiru responded, she sheathed herself once more inside. "Oh, this position is much more comfortable..." Every powerful thrust of Junko's cock shook the whole bed.

'Yes! More!" Mahiru blabbered out."So good..." She added as more drool stained the bed sheets.

"Oh... Your ass is even tighter..." Junko's massive breasts jiggled up and down. Whilst Mahiru's were being pressed against the bed. She buried her face in her sheets as she was fucked. As both girls' fuses were significantly shortened, it wasn't long before Junko climaxed again. Despite expending so much cum, she somehow emptied her load again. The warmth of the cock inside her clashed with comparatively cold nature of the cock's cum. 

"Alright, I'm spent. I'll see later... or not... Night..." On hearing those words, Mahiru's body finally gave out.

Mahiru awoke in her bed, naked. She felt sore and filthy yet somehow happy. The bed was clean and had only slightly been disheveled. Vague memories sifted through her mind but every time she tried to grasp one, it fluttered away. The last thing she remembered was... Hope's Peak... then... Jabberwock Island... Still trying to piece together her scattered dreams and thoughts, she got out of bed and headed to the shower.          

 

 

    
 

     

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
